ruby_balloon_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Red Balloon
Note: This page is a work in progress! (Though it would mean a lot if you'd help me fill in some of the gaps!) Ruby Red Balloon (born as Red Rubber) is the main protagonist. She's a Unicorn in her mid-twenties that likes drawing and balloons. She was born in Hope Hollow, lived in Ponyville for a long time, then moved in with Bowlina after the events of "Homeward Bow". Biography Early Life Ruby was born in Hope Hollow to Rubber Mane and Bright Sun. During her childhood, she wasn't very popular with others (due to her love of inflation), but she rarely let it get her down; instead, she'd spend time with her grandparents, Lemon Meringue and Opposite Day. When she couldn't do that, she'd mutter quips to herself to make her feel better. When she was 7, her brother Plaid Hoof (now Metal Hoof) was born. They didn't get along during their childhood years, but after he lost his leg, she became more sympathetic towards him. She earned her Cutie Mark at the age of 10, when she accidentally inhaled the contents of a helium canister. The incident inspired her to pursue inflation. When she was 15, her father unknowingly gave her a magical journal. This journal essentially acts as an email hub, sending whatever's input to a woman named Katherine Guyana (me). Kathy can also send stuff to Ruby, but she doesn't do it as much. Early Adulthood When she graduated high school, she set out on a nation-wide expedition to try and find her place. Along the way, she temporarily joined a travelling circus, where her knack for inflating was put to good use. During her 2 years there, she made several friends, including Blue Berry, Kindled Spit (yes, that's spelled correctly), and Fly Higher. However, she also met Pony Insider, who introduced her to the concept of "vore" (which she immediately disliked). After she made enough money, Ruby bought a house in Ponyville and became a freelance artist. Ruby and Friends ''Begins Ruby made her first official appearance in the series on January 27th, 2017 in the comic "Inflation Duel". In this comic, she was fulfilling a fan's request by having an inflation battle. After that, she started documenting the exploits of the Mane 6 and their friends, sharing them utilizing her magical journal. ''Pony-Mon During one of her walks, Ruby discovered Poppy within a box of lost Pokemon. They quickly took a liking to one another, and became best pals. The Homeward Bow Arc In November of 2017, Ruby went on a trip around the world in an effort to help Bowlina get home. It ended up with them jointly purchasing an airship, which they now live in. Relationships Poppy Ruby sometimes feels like Poppy's best friend, and, at other times, her mentor. She is teaching Poppy how to speak, and respects her privacy in certain areas. Bowlina Although their relationship got off to a rocky start, they're now comfortable as roommates. Their knacks for dry wit compliment each other, and Bowlina's optimism contrasts Ruby's skepticism. The Big Pony Club As the founder, Ruby hoof-picked the members, so you'd better believe that she gets along with them. Fluttershy Fluttershy was the first of the Mane 6 that Ruby met, after Discord started messing with her. As an apology, Fluttershy offered that she visit her cottage and have some tea, and they soon became decent friends. Hornstead So far, to my knowledge, she's met Hornstead twice (and she's only shared one of those instances with me; she refuses to speak about the other one), so the extent of their relationship is currently unknown. Fun Facts * Her favorite color is periwinkle. * She is allergic to bees. * ￼Her favorite Earth animal is the sugar-glider. * Fluttershy is her favorite of the Mane 6. * Her favorite food is Vegetable Paella. * Her spirit animal is a Cockatrice. * Her favorite foreign ethnicity is the Seaponies/Hippogriffs. *Her favorite video game is Undertale. Gallery See Ruby Balloon/Gallery